Recently, HIV (human immunodeficiency virus) protease inhibitors are developed for method of the treatment of AIDS (acquired immunological deficient syndrome) and use of the protease inhibitors in combination with conventional two HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors provides with a further progress of the treatment of AIDS. However, these drugs and their combination use are not sufficient for the eradication of AIDS, and development of new anti-AIDS drugs having different activity and mechanism are sought for.
As a receptor from which HIV invades to a target cell, CD4 is so far known, and recently CCR5 as a second receptor of macrophage-tropic HIV and CXCR4 as a second receptor of T cell-tropic HIV, each of which is G protein-coupled chemokine receptor having seven transmembrane domains, are respectively found out. These chemokine receptors are thought to play an essential role in establishment and spread of HIV infection. In fact, it is reported that a person who is resistant to HIV infection in spite of several exposures retains mutation of homo deletion of CCR5 gene. Therefore, a CCR5 antagonist is expected to be a new anti-HIV drug. However, so far, there has been no report that a CCR5 antagonist is developed as a therapeutic agent of AIDS.
In order to investigate an anti-AIDS drug having CCR5 antagonistic activity, it is necessary to clone CCR5 gene from human tissue derived cDNA library, to ligate said gene with a vector for expression in animal cells, to introduce said gene into animal cells and to obtain cells expressing CCR5. In addition, with using this transformant, it is necessary to screen a compound which strongly inhibits binding of CC chemokine RANTES, natural ligand, to CCR5 (which strongly antagonizes CCR5). However, so far there has been no report on a low molecule compound having CCR5 antagonistic activity. The present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition which is useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of infectious disease of HIV and, in particular, AIDS and which comprises an anilide derivative having CCR5 antagonistic activity.